


Extra Credit

by crystalgems-forever (eddifying)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Flexibility, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Steven Universe AU, Teacher/Student Roleplay, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddifying/pseuds/crystalgems-forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Determined to get a bit of extra credit, star-student Pearl asks Professor Quartz what she can do to earn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I’ve not been looking in the right places, but like I always say; if you can’t find the mindless smutty content you’re looking for, do it yourself! College human AU PWP because this isn’t weird enough, apparently.

Original tumblr post can be found [here](http://crystalgems-forever.tumblr.com/post/129662579709/fic-extra-credit-nsfw).

* * *

 

 

“An A? How could I have only gotten an _A?!”_

“Heh, tough break, Pearly,” Amethyst flipped her purple-tinted hair out of her eyes and set to work turning her combination lock. “You only got an A instead of the usual A-plus-plus-checkmark-plus-exclamation-mark-plus. Looks like Professor Quartz’s star student is falling! _Psssheeeewww!!”_ she made a loud bombing noise and made an exaggerated hand gesture for added effect.

“That’s not _funny,_ Amethyst!” The tall gal known as Pearl leaned against the nearest wall, then slid down to the floor with a loud groan. “I can’t let my mother see this! She’s going to cut me off for certain!”

“Meh, so you won’t be able to hit the library tonight. It’s not the end of the world,” the girl slammed her locker shut and looked down at her friend, arms folded in exasperation. It wasn’t exactly easy to be sympathetic to her plight when she was seriously in danger of flunking Professor Quartz’s class herself.

Pearl only continued to stare at her paper despairingly, as though all hope had left her body and the end of days had reached its peak.

“Oh _brother,”_ Amethyst scuffed at the linoleum flooring with her sneakers. It wasn’t easy seeing the little nerd so upset, even though she’d never care to admit it. “Don’t you think you’re missing the obvious solution here, Pearl?”

“Huh?” the skinny girl turned her gaze on her chubby friend, her big doe-eyes wet with tears. “Wh-what are you talking about?”

Amethyst unleashed a loud sigh, causing several other students to look at her quizzically. “Just go up to Professor Quartz’s office after class and ask for extra credit! _DUH!”_

Pearl’s face lit up excitedly and she leapt to her feet to sweep the shorter girl into a bone-crushing hug. “That’s an excellent idea! Thank you, Amethyst!!”

“It’s like she forgets this happens every other week,” Amethyst muttered to no one in particular as she patted Pearl’s back awkwardly.

* * *

 

There was a soft knock at the door, but it went unnoticed by the tall woman as she swept across her office, in the midst of gathering supplies for her next lecture. Sheepishly, the girl on the other side of the door knocked again, a little louder this time, in an effort to be heard. The door opened with a delicate woosh and Pearl found herself staring directly into her teacher’s ample cleavage. Alarmed, she promptly snapped her neck up, determined to keep her gaze trained on Professor Quartz’s deep brown eyes no matter what it took.

“P-Professor.”

“Pearl,” she smiled warmly, standing aside to invite her student into her office with an elegant sweep of her arm. “Please, come in.”

With a curt nod, Pearl strode inside and dropped her slender frame into the nearest available chair, barely making a sound in the process. Once Professor Quartz closed the door, she breezed past Pearl and took a seat in the plush leather chair across the desk, and folded her hands serenely.

“What brings you here, Pearl?”

The scent of the woman’s overwhelmingly flowery perfume suddenly assaulted every single one of Pearl’s senses, and she fought with everything she had not to cough and sputter and demand she remove it through watery eyes. Instead, she exhaled deeply through her nose and turned up her gaze to speak to her teacher properly. “I came… to – to discuss the grade I received on your latest assignment.”

Professor Quartz paused, and Pearl almost swore she saw something dangerous flicker in her eyes. Her posture stiffened a little. “Oh?”

“Yes,” continued Pearl, hastily dismissing her observation. She couldn’t help drumming her thumbs together in an effort to help ease her nerves. “I’m not saying your assessment was unjust, of course, but it’s just that –”

“– That you’re diligent and studious, that you consistently put your best efforts into my assignments, and as such you feel as though you deserve a perfect grade.”

Pearl blinked once, then twice more. “How… did you…?”

“I’ve heard it all before, Pearl. When you’ve been an educator as long as I have, you come to realize that all straight-A students have a similar pattern in situations like these. You’re no different from the rest of them.”

Astonished, Pearl’s jaw fell open, then promptly snapped shut. Try as she may, she certainly couldn’t convince herself that she’d misheard _that_ one. “I-I… I’m sorry?”

Again, Pearl saw that flicker in the professor’s eye, and she became aware of the heartbeat suddenly pulsing in her ear. Her mouth felt very dry all of a sudden, and she cursed herself for having gone out of her way to make the trek up here.

“Don’t apologize to me unless you mean it,” though her words seemed harsh, the woman’s tone was as velvety smooth as always. Slowly, she reclined further into her plush leather chair, a massive thicket of pink curls threatening to swallow her up in the process. “I imagine you’re here to obtain extra credit, of course.”

“Of course,” the pale girl parroted, silently breathing a sigh of relief that they seemed to be on the same page about this. “I-It’s just that – well, my mother has very high expectations of me, a-and I couldn’t bear to disappoint her –”

“Understandable,” Professor Quartz nodded solemnly, slowly raking her gaze up and down the girl’s delicate frame. Upon being decidedly satisfied, she pursed her lips before continuing. “That begs the question; what are you willing to do to earn it?”

Something in the woman’s tone sent an involuntary shiver up Pearl’s spine. “I-I’m not sure,” she hesitantly bowed her head down toward her lap, absently tucking a section of coral-pink hair behind her ear. “I figured – perhaps a short essay, or a quick dissertation to help broaden my knowledge on the subject –”

There was a loud creak as the professor shifted her weight in the overstuffed chair. “Pearl.”

“Yes?” she promptly turned up her gaze, and started violently upon the realization that Professor Quartz was leaning across her desk, her ample cleavage dangerously close to bursting out of her shirt, their faces mere inches apart.

“I think you know what I want.”

There was a very pregnant pause, and Pearl finally dissolved into giggles, unable to hide her hysteria any longer as she sank to the floor.

_“Wha-ha-haaaaat??_ Are you _kidding me_ wi-with th-that _liiiiiine?!_ You almo-almost made me lose m-m-my _damn mind!”_

“You didn’t like it?” the pink-haired woman drew up from her desk, smoothing out her blouse as she pouted openly, disappointed that the moment had been ruined

“And what about this one; _‘you’re no different from the rest of them’?!”_ she mimicked the line with an unflattering tone from her place on the floor. “Are you serious? Are you _serious,_ Rose?!”

The woman known as Rose Quartz folded her arms delicately, her serenity unwavering. “I tried, my dear, but you know I can’t handle a situation like this.”

“Y-Yes, I know, but it was a valiant effort.” Pearl sat up at long last, gripping the edge of her desk and propping her chin against the edge, tears of mirth streaming down her face. “Oh my god, look at this – look at _this! Look at me!_ I’m crying, I’m actually _crying._ You’re a mean one, Professor Quartz.”

“Oh stop,” Rose choked through her own gigglefit, inviting the other woman into her arms with a frantic gesture. She eagerly climbed into Rose’s wide lap, affectionately peppering her delicate face with a plethora of kisses by way of apology.

“I’m sorry I made us try that awful, awful idea. Now the moment is ruined because of me.”

“You should be,” the voluptuous woman teased, tapping her finger on the end of Pearl’s nose for added effect. “I cleared my whole schedule for this, you know.”

“And I can’t believe I actually made myself _cry_ for this scene. I think Amethyst might’ve bought it this time.”

“I’m sure she did,” there was not a trace of sarcasm in Rose’s kind words.

The pair sat in silence for a few moments, relishing the chance to bask in each other’s company. Rose was rubbing circles into Pearl’s back, while she twirled her fingers idly through the taller woman’s massive mane. Pearl then unleashed a comfortable sigh, and buried her face further into her partner’s neck.

“What are you doing?” Rose enquired after a moment, giggling slightly.

“Nothing,” the reply sounded far too innocent for someone who’d been caught dead in the middle of nibbling at another’s earlobe. Knowing the jig was up, her tone dropped several octaves. “Do you like it?”

“I do,” Rose dug her fingers into Pearl’s sides, causing her to squeak indignantly, her weak spot being simultaneously exposed and exploited. Having properly disengaged Pearl from her neck at this point, she took hold of the woman’s slender hips and easily lifted her on the desk, perching her directly in the center with unparalleled care. Once Pearl’s laughter died down and she came to realize where she was sitting, she saw that unmistakable glint in the professor’s eye again.

_“Oh no –”_ Pearl was grinning in spite of herself.

_“– Oh yes,”_ Rose purred as she cupped her partner’s chin in her hand. “Time for you to earn that extra credit, Pearl,” she winked before crashing their lips together, yearning to explore the other’s mouth.

Pearl was quick to open up, deliberately pulling Rose on top of her as she reclined against the desk. Luckily, Rose was quite tall, and at this angle there was no danger of collapsing the desk with their activity, unlike the last time they’d attempted this stunt. Ever the trooper, even a broken shoulder hadn’t kept Pearl out of commission for very long.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Rose breathed, taking a moment to pause and regain her composure before plunging at Pearl’s neck, eliciting an odd sound from the girl that was a perfect mix between a squeal and a moan, wasting no time in snaking one of her hands up the front of her shirt to latch onto her partner’s modest breasts.

“Who’s, eager, now,” Pearl panted between kisses, relishing the feeling of Rose’s plump lips against her skin, marring the perfect porcelain with a serious of hideous red hickies that her friends would be sure to notice. She felt a warm hand pressing into her lower abdomen, prompting another groan as it moved further south in search of its target.

“Still you, I’d say,” came the breathy reply as Pearl bucked into her hand, simultaneously parting her knees so as to allow Rose to move more easily in-between them. The slender woman didn’t have much to say to this, instead rolling her hips carelessly in order to help communicate her need.

Thick fingers caressed her narrow inner thighs, easily leaving bruises if Rose had chosen to exert more force than what was necessary. The petite creature currently writhing in her broad arms was a delicate one in some aspects, but the feral grin Pearl was wearing as she shamelessly rode against Rose’s open palm proved her wrong in this particular moment.

Eventually desiring to push the situation further, the taller woman hooked her fingers on the edge of Pearl’s shorts and pulled them down with deliberate slowness, peeling her panties off in the same fell swoop to fully expose the other’s arousal, positively dripping with anticipation. Once they were down to her knees, Pearl deftly kicked them aside, then seductively spread her legs into a perfect horizontal split to grant her partner as much access to her core as possible, never letting her gaze falter in the slightest as her tiny chest heaved excitedly. The sight always drove Rose wild, for what one would hope were perfectly valid reasons. Pearl’s flexibility had always been a blessing in light of their size difference.

“Breathtaking as always,” she murmured reverently before sinking down to her knees, eager to receive Pearl’s tantalizing display.

_“Ooh!!”_ Pearl tossed her head back as Rose exhaled sharply against her slit, then carefully dragged her tongue from end to end, relishing the taste of the smaller girl as she continued lapping at her prize.

Hazy and amorous and only growing wetter at the sight of the other woman’s head between her knees, Pearl sighed contentedly and lovingly brushed a section of massive pink curls aside as Rose’s tongue continued rolling against her sex, suddenly hooking into the ringlets as one of her fingers pressed into her clit. _“G-gah – ah!”_

“You’re already so close, aren’t you…” her voice trailed off throatily, and Pearl could only continue to gasp and groan in response, her hips undulating endlessly to further enhance the sensation of Rose’s tongue probing deeply into her slick folds.

“R-Rose! Rose… _oh Rose!”_ Pearl’s back arched dangerously as her orgasm overtook her, gripping painfully onto the other’s scalp as she rode it out, pressing Rose’s face further into her lap in order to milk the experience for all it was worth.

Immediately worn out once the initial wave died out, she collapsed against the thick mahogany desk with a delicate _thump,_ her chest fluttering wildly as she struggled to catch her breath. Rose had to reach up and pry gingerly Pearl’s hands out of her hair as she got to her feet, squeezing them reassuringly to let her know she was still there as Pearl continued experiencing a series of mild aftershocks.

“Dear Pearl, you’re so… _wonderful,”_ Rose brushed her thumb against Pearl’s cheek before lowering herself down to capturing her partner’s lips, eager to give her a taste of her own fluids.

Rose then leaned back as Pearl worked to prop herself up on her elbows, blinking slowly, adoringly, at her voluptuous lover. “So… did I earn that ecksss-tra credit, pro-fth-essor?” her words were slurring ever-so slightly, a side effect of her inevitable fatigue.

A sniff of a laugh escaped Rose’s button nose as her lips brushed against Pearl’s forehead. “Yes you did, my faithful student.”

**FIN**


End file.
